


Broadway

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Broadway, Christmas, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, klaineadvent, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After college, both Kurt and Blaine began auditioning for different Broadway shows.  They get a call about the two roles they recently auditioned for on Christmas Eve.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2: Broadway
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134408452060/broadway

It was their first Christmas where both of them had graduated from college at the top of their classes. Kurt had graduated in May from NYADA, and Blaine had graduated from NYU at the end of the summer semester. Both had been in some smaller productions off Broadway, but kept auditioning for Broadway shows, hoping one day to get the call saying they got whatever part it was they had auditioned for.

They had flown back to Ohio for Christmas, wanting to spend it with their families there instead of trying to fit Kurt’s parents, Blaine’s mother, and Blaine’s brother all into their tiny apartment like they had the previous year. This year, they all sat at the table in Kurt’s parents’ house, talking about their year and their future plans.

“How’s auditioning going Squirt?” Cooper asked between bites of the Christmas dinner that Carole and Pam had prepared with the help of Kurt. 

“Don’t call me Squirt,” Blaine muttered. “But it’s going good. Hopefully it’ll get even better. I’ve started auditioning for Broadway, and I’ve had a couple of callbacks.”

“If anyone can revive Broadway, it’s you two,” Cooper joked.

“How’s it going for you, Kurt?” Burt asked, knowing his son had auditioned for several Broadway performances and had a few callbacks himself.

“I had a final callback just before we left. And don’t let Blaine fool you, he did too,” Kurt answered.

“What show?” Pam inquired.

“The Lion King,” Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

“Both of you?” Carole asked.

Blaine nodded. “He auditioned for Timon, and I auditioned for Simba.”

“So you’d both be in the same show if you guys got these parts?” Cooper asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Kurt replied. 

Burt was still working on his theatre vocabulary after years of being heavily involved with sports. “Final callbacks? That’s like the last audition, right?”

“Yep,” Kurt said smiling. “It was down to me and two other guys for Timon, Blaine and three other guys for Simba.”

“That’s great, guys!” Pam exclaimed. “Well, I hope you get the parts.”

The group enjoyed the rest of their Christmas dinner and the moved into the living room to each exchange one gift before Christmas Day. Burt got a baseball cap and flannel shirt from Blaine. Carole received a new cookbook from Pam. Kurt gave Pam a pair of shoes she had had her eye on the last time she visited Kurt and Blaine in New York. Burt handed Kurt a gift card to Macy’s so that Kurt could buy whatever he wanted as well as a new family photo that they group had taken the last time everyone had been in New York. And Blaine had received a box full of bowties as well as a scrapbook of he and Kurt during high school, college, and their wedding. 

It was right after they had finished opening their gifts when Kurt’s cell phone began to ring.

“Sorry, I have to take this,” Kurt said, standing up to take the phone call in the kitchen.

“Who do you think that was?” Cooper asked. “It’s Christmas Eve. Who calls on Christmas Eve?”

Blaine gasped. “It had to have been the casting director. That’s the only one I can think of.”

Just then, Kurt walked back into the living room. Everyone looked at him expectantly. “That was the director,” he said, slightly stunned. “He said, ‘Sorry for calling you on Christmas Eve, but I figured this would be a nice present. Welcome to the cast of The Lion King. And you can tell that husband of yours I said welcome to him too.’ Blaine, we got the parts!”

“We’re going to be on Broadway?” Blaine asked, completely shocked.

“We’re going to be on Broadway,” Kurt confirmed. 

Within seconds, the family surrounded Kurt and Blaine in a huge group hug, offering their congratulations to the young men.

“Best Christmas ever,” Kurt and Blaine both said at the same time once everyone had returned to their seats.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/134408452060/broadway


End file.
